wwe_divasknockoutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla
Layla & Kaitlyn were a babyface Diva tag team who were aligned together between 2012 and 2013. History Feud with Eve Torres (2012-2013) At the Money in the Bank PPV on July 15, 2012, WWE Divas Champion Layla and Kaitlyn teamed with Tamina Snuka in a victorious effort against Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, and Natalya in a six-Diva tag team match. On the August 12 edition of Raw, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Phoenix and Eve in tag team action. Two weeks later, Layla was on commentary as Kaitlyn won a #1 Contender's battle royal by lastly eliminating Eve. For several weeks, Eve acted nice to Layla and Kaitlyn; even teaming with them in defeating Beth, Natalya, and Alicia Fox on the September 10 edition of Raw. At Night of Champions, Kaitlyn was attacked backstage by a mysterious villainess and had to forfeit her title opportunity. Eve later replaced her and defeated Layla to win the Divas Championship. Eve defeated Kaitlyn and Layla on back-to-back weeks on the October 8 and 15 editions of Raw, respectively. It was eventually revealed that the evil Aksana was the one who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions, and on the October 26 edition of SmackDown, General Manager Booker T announced that Eve would defend the Divas Championship against both Layla and Kaitlyn at Hell in a Cell. Later in the evening, Layla and Kaitlyn were defeated by Eve and Aksana in a tag team match. At the PPV, Layla and Kaitlyn both lost to Eve. The next night on Raw, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Eve and Aksana, with Kaitlyn getting the pin on Eve. Two weeks later, Kaitlyn defeated Layla to earn another Divas Championship opportunity at Survivor Series. Kaitlyn was defeated by Eve at the PPV. Kaitlyn would finally defeat Eve on the January 14, 2013 edition of Raw to capture the Divas Championship. Dissention and Split (2013) Layla briefly turned villainous after Kaitlyn won the Divas Championship, with her reasons being jealousy of Kaitlyn's latest success. On the February 22 edition of SmackDown, Kaitlyn and Layla defeated Tamina and Aksana in tag team action. After the match, Layla took possession of Kaitlyn's championship and stared at it before giving it back to Kaitlyn, beginning Layla's heel turn. Two weeks later on SmackDown, Layla approached Kaitlyn in a backstage segment and demanded that she should accompany Kaitlyn to her non-title match against Tamina. Continuing to portray an arrogant villainess in the segment, Layla snarled at Kaitlyn and told her that barely defeated Tamina at the Elimination Chamber PPV and boasted that she's been in WWE longer than Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn lost to Tamina after Layla caused a distraction by attempting to attack Kaitlyn. On the following week, Layla and Kaitlyn again defeated Aksana and Tamina when Layla pinned Aksana after Kaitlyn speared her. After their match, Layla laughed evilly and celebrated her victory, much to Kaitlyn's dismay. The angle was dropped after that night's SmackDown aired, and it was originally rumored to result in a title encounter between Layla and Kaitlyn at WrestleMania 29. In the weeks leading to the event, the evil Layla attacks Kaitlyn to cement herself as a villainous #1 Contender. However, in an interview on April 7, Layla suggested turning against Kaitlyn and said that she wants the Divas Championship back; claiming that she hadn't gone anywhere being the nice girl. Despite this, on the April 26 edition of Superstars, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Aksana and Tamina once again. At the Payback PPV on June 16, Layla appeared to console Kaitlyn after she lost the Divas Championship to AJ Lee. She would later spend several weeks in Kaitlyn's corner during her matches, including the Divas Championship rematch at Money in the Bank on July 14, where she was defeated by AJ. On the August 2 edition of SmackDown, Layla was again in Kaitlyn's corner for another Divas Championship match against AJ, During the match, Layla turned into a villainess and betrayed Kaitlyn by preventing her from harming AJ, causing Kaitlyn to be defeated. After the match ended, Layla left the ring with AJ to cement herself as a heel.